iStand By You
by purpleheart10
Summary: Freddie takes care of Carly during her pregnancy but it’s a whole lot harder than it sounds. Will Carly get on his nerves? Sequel to iPropose and iSurprise.
1. Month One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

**

* * *

**

"So what's for breakfast?" Carly asked enthusiastically as she sat down on her usual spot at the dining table.

I decided to cook breakfast for us since it was Saturday and I didn't have work. Carly was three weeks pregnant then and I made sure I'd take care of her properly until she gives birth to our first child. Of course, I was excited for the baby to come out so I could be a dad already but I knew we still had a long way to go.

"It's a surprise. But you'll love it." I smiled and walked towards her to give her a peck on the lips before turning my attention back to what I was cooking again.

When it was ready, I put her breakfast in a plate and settled it down in front of her. I watched her eyebrows furrow in frown before she turned to me and pouted her lips.

"Beans?" she asked smugly as I sat down on the chair across from hers.

"Yes. I read from the internet that legumes are high in folic acid so it will be good for our baby's developing brain and spinal cord." I told her before placing an egg and some strips of bacon on my plate.

"How come you get to eat eggs? Can I have one?" She asked. She was already holding her fork up and was about to get an egg from the bigger plate in front when I smacked her hand gently.

"Hey!"

"No eggs for you." I warned her.

"Okay… No eggs." Carly shrugged. I really thought she would be pissed that she can't eat eggs for breakfast but she took it maturely. Or so I thought. Because before I could practically shove some bacon into my mouth, she already had a strip of her own on her fork.

"Drop it."

"Please Freddie. For me?" she asked with those puppy eyes which she always used whenever she wanted something from me real bad.

"Not. Gonna. Work." Well, it almost did.

"Why?"

"It's fried. You have to stay clear of those foods."

"How come you get to eat them and I don't? That's totally unfair!" she grimaced.

"That's because you're carrying our baby and whether you like it or not, I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make sure you eat the right food and you do what the doctors tell you. Now, can we please eat? I'm pretty hungry."

"You don't love me." She pouted again.

I laughed softly. "Carls… You know how much I love you but I love our baby have to take good care of her. Or him. So please, be good?"

"I don't have to eat beans for nine months, do I?" she asked as she played with her food. I thought I heard her mutter something like 'stupid legumes' but since I wasn't sure if I heard it right, I let it go.

"Of course not. You can eat bread and rice too. Carbohydrates' good. Fruits are good for you too." I stated.

She sighed. "Okay. I guess it's beans or nothing for me today."

"That's my girl."

I watched her eat her food and when I was sure she had eaten enough, I tried to focus on my own breakfast while reading the newspaper. When I heard Carly stand up, I put the paper down and watched as she grab things from the kitchen counter.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I want some coffee." She replied, not bothering to look at me.

I let out a heavy sigh and walked towards her. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I never knew she was so stubborn and I guess it was up to me to make sure she does the right things.

"You can't have coffee." I snatched the mug away from her and put it aside.

"Coffee too? Oh man!" she complained as I led her towards her seat again.

"Sorry honey. I'll get you some milk, okay?" I poured her a glass of milk from the ref and put it beside her plate.

"Thanks. So I guess I can't drink sodas too, right? I'm gonna miss preppy cola." Her face dropped and I could tell she was really upset.

I hated seeing my wife like that. Although I admit, she still looked gorgeous whenever she would pout her lips but I'd prefer the way she looked when she was happy and smiling. It'd always lit up her eyes and that was just the way I liked it.

"Hey. Why don't I take you to shopping later? Sounds good?" I asked, hoping to make her feel better.

"Really?" Her eyes did light up after she heard the word 'shopping' and I just nodded at her.

"Yey!" she clapped her hands excitedly like a little child and proceeded to eat the remaining beans on her plate.

I shook my head satisfyingly and smiled at how cute she looked. Thank God shopping really is a girl's best friend.

When we finished eating, I washed the dishes immediately as Carly rested in the living room, watching some TV. I then took a shower and waited patiently for Carly to finish her turn.

"Aren't you ready yet?" I sat on the bed and watched her apply some make-up in front of the mirror.

"I'm ready." She replied and grabbed her bag from the bedside table. I stood up and put my arms around her waist as we walked towards our car.

"Give me your bag." I commanded as soon as we got out of the car. We were already at the mall's parking lot.

"Why?"

"It's pretty heavy."

"And?"

"You can't lift weights."

"It's just a bag Freddie."

"Don't be stubborn. Let me carry it."

She groaned but she handed the bag to me anyway. I started to walk towards the mall entrance when I noticed Carly wasn't walking with me.

"Are you coming or not?" I turned around to ask her.

"You're scaring me." She looked at me strangely and backed away a little.

"What? What did I do?"

"You sound like your mom already."A grin was plastered upon her face and before I knew it, she was clinging into my arms. "Should I do tick-baths too?"

"Really Mrs. Benson?" I chuckled as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that!" she cried. Yeah, that was a good comeback. If only Sam heard that, she would be so proud of me.

"Why?"

"I'm not your mom."

"But you're Mrs. Benson now."

"I'm Mrs. Carly Benson." She corrected.

I laughed. "Whatever you say Mrs. Carly Benson. Now, let's go before I change my mind about this shopping thing."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I wanted to write something like this again because I feel depressed whenever I write a chapter for Dissipated Light. lol**

**This story may be composed of 9 or 10 chapters. It's completely plotless. One chapter for every month of Carly's pregnancy and the chapters may or may not be related to one another.**

**I just hope I don't actually update this on a monthly basis too. Haha. I'll try to post the second chapter as soon as I can.  
**


	2. Month Two

I woke up before 7 am and I noticed that Carly was already up. I found it rather odd because usually, when I wake up and get ready for work, Carly would still be sleeping soundlessly. She had literally become a sleepyhead and I couldn't blame her for that. She needed to rest well.

I stood up and grabbed my towel when I heard Carly throwing up from the bathroom. I immediately ran towards her and knocked violently on the door.

"Carls. Are you alright?" I turned the knob and when I found out that it was open, I came inside. I saw Carly sitting on the floor, looking pale and sick. I sat beside her and ran my hands on her back while she was doing her thing.

She flushed the toilet and rested her head on my shoulder.

"That was icky." She muttered.

"Are you okay now? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked.

Carly removed her head from my shoulder and looked at me strangely as if I had said something unacceptable.

"What?"

"It's perfectly normal Freddie. There's nothing wrong with me." She stated as a matter of factly.

"Well, just in case." I replied and stood up before grabbing her hand to help her stand. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

-----

I was doing the dishes after we had breakfast and I noticed that Carly was still sitting in her spot, watching me.

"So…" I paused, "You'd rather watch me do the dishes than some interesting TV program…"

"Yeah. You look cute doing the dishes by the way." She giggled and the next thing I knew, she was hugging me from behind. Her head was on my back and her hands were wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Yeah. That's really helpful." I said sarcastically and dropped whatever I was doing. I was about to turn around to face her when she stopped me.

"Wait." She said. "Stay still."

"Okay?"

"Let's just stay like this for five more minutes."

I sighed and turned around despite her groans of protest only to hug her tightly. She rested her head against my chest and I could heart the sound of her heartbeat.

"What's with the mushiness?" I asked her.

"Mmm," she mumbled and tilted her head to meet my gaze. "I just want to thank you for taking care of me and our baby."

I let go of her and gave her a little kiss on the lips. "Anything for you."

She gave me her sweetest smile when she suddenly leaned into me heavily for support. I held her tightly and watched her rub her temples roughly.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy." She said.

"You better head to bed."

"Bed again?"

"You should rest. You can watch TV upstairs."

I led Carly to our bedroom and helped her lie down. She was mumbling some words that I didn't even understand.

"What was that?" I asked her, grabbing the remote on top of the little TV we had inside our bedroom.

"Nothing." She replied smugly.

I sat beside her and kissed her forehead. She smiled before snatching the remote from me and pushed some buttons.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"No."

"What? What are you feeling?"

"I'm bored."

I laughed softly. "You want me to skip work and stay here with you?"

"No, I'll be okay." She gave me a weak smile and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Sure? Just call me if you need something alright?" I stood up and grabbed my towel again when I heard her call me.

"Wait Freddie!" I turned to her. I raised my eyebrow and waited for her to say something. She was biting her lower lip and was looking at me with those puppy eyes.

"What is it?"

"Stay?" she asked shyly.

I shook my head and smiled. "Of course."

I flopped myself on the bed and watched some TV with her.

---

"Time to cook lunch!" she exclaimed excitedly as she tried to get out of bed.

I stopped her. "No. I'll cook. You stay here and watch TV."

"What? There are hardly any good programs to watch and I'm watching for like two hours now. This is torture!" She complained.

I grabbed the remote from her and started flipping through the channels when I spotted that reruns of Girly Cow were on.

"Hey look. Girly Cow. You love that show right?"

"Yeah! When I was little!" She rolled her eyes at me before rubbing her tummy gently. "Baby, I'm gonna be a mommy soon but Daddy's making me watch Girly Cow."

"You're impossible!" I chuckled before leaving her in the room to cook some healthy meal.

---

"Carls… Lunch is ready." I peeked inside our room and saw her reading a book. The television was already turned off.

"I'll be down in a bit."

"You want me to bring your lunch up here?"

She put down her book and stood up. "Honey. I'm pregnant. I'm not sick. You're treating me like a baby."

I walked towards her and let our foreheads touch. "You are my baby. You'll always be."

I didn't know what was up with what I said because suddenly, her arms were twirled around my neck and she was kissing me like crazy.

I poked her nose gently and gave her another quick peck once our lips parted. "Don't you want me to spoil you?"

"Maybe." She smiled, "But you're overdoing it Mr Benson. You don't want me to grow up like a spoiled brat, do you?"

"You're already a spoiled brat." It was already too late when I realized that calling your wife a spoiled brat could earn you a smack on your forehead.

---

"I thought you don't like Girly Cow anymore?" I asked her as we watched a rerun in the living room. Her head was rested against my chest and my hand was around her shoulder.

"I like this episode." She replied and I heard her yawn.

"You're sleepy." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. I guess I'm pretty tired from doing absolutely nothing the whole day. Thanks to you!" she giggled.

I helped her straighten herself before I stood up. "Let's go to bed. I'm pretty tired too."

Carly did the same except she raised her arms sidewards.

"Carry me." She requested sweetly.

"Honey. You're pregnant. You're not disabled." I mocked.

She threw me a sharp look before she pouted her lips. "But I'm your baby."

I scooped her up without warning and started to walk upstairs. She should know by now that I never learned to say no to her, even how ridiculous her requests were.

"Jesus! You're starting to gain weight!"

Apparently, no one warned me that telling your pregnant wife that she's starting to gain weight is actually "the same" as calling her fat. And for the second time that day, I earned myself another smack on my forehead.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Vadercat.**_

**Sorry guys for keeping you waiting for exactly eleven days. Haha. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
